Tywin Lennister
Lord Tywin Lennister ist der Lord über Casterlystein. Er ist somit einer der mächtigsten Lords der Sieben Königslande. Er ist der Vater von den Zwillingen Jaime und Cersei und von Tyrion, bei dessen Geburt seine Frau starb, was ihm Tywin nie verziehen hat. Sein Vater war Lord Tytos Lennister . In der TV-Serie wird er gespielt von Charles Dance. Charakter & Erscheinung Lord Tywin Lennister ist Mitte 50, doch hart wie ein Mann von 20 Jahren. Er ist sehr groß, hat lange Beine, breite Schultern und einen flachen Bauch. Er hat dünne, muskulöse Arme. Er hatte einmal volles, goldenes Haar, wie es typisch ist für die Lennisters, aber als es zurückwich, ließ er sich den Schädel scheren, weil er nicht an halbe Sachen glaubt. Er trägt einen großen, drahtigen Backenbart, der seine Wangen von den Ohren bis zum Unterkiefer bedeckt. Er hat hellgrüne Augen mit goldenen Flecken Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Tyrion II . Er lächelt nie Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Arya I , doch können manche Wenige wie z.B. Tyrion an seinem Gesicht erkennen, wenn er sich freut . Er verachtet seinen Sohn Tyrion, was er ihm auch immer wieder zeigt . Man sagt über ihn, er liebe Gold über alles, und ein bekannter Scherz über Lord Tywin lautet, dass er sogar Gold scheiße . Er ist opportunistisch und in politischen Dingen sehr beschlagen. Im Krieg setzt er alle Mittel ein: er lässt Ser Gregor Feindesland verwüsten, noch bevor der Krieg überhaupt begonnen hat, und er scheut auch nicht davor zurück, Tyrions Bergstämme als Verbündete einzusetzen . In Kriegssitzungen verhält er sich oft ruhig und hört den Beteiligten zu, während sein Bruder Ser Kevan das Gespräch leitet Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Tyrion IV . Seine Schlachtrüstung ist an Pracht kaum zu übertreffen: er trägt einen Umhang aus zahllosen Schichten Goldtuch, der sich wegen seines Gewichts auch in der Bewegung kaum bewegt und so groß, dass er das Hinterteil des Pferdes größtenteils bedeckt. Der Umhang wird von zwei Miniaturlöwinnen gehalten, die auf den Schultern sitzen. Ein brüllender Löwe mit großer Mähne ruht auf dem Großhelm des Lords, eine Pranke erhoben. Alle drei Figuren sind aus Gold geschmiedet, mit Rubinen als Augen. Seine Rüstung ist aus schwerem, dunkelrot lackiertem Stahl, Medaillons und Befestigungen sind vergoldet Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Tyrion III . Vergangenheit Als Tyrion 13 Jahre alt war, rettete er und Jaime ein gewöhnliches Bauernmädchen namens Tysha vor Räubern. Während Jaime die Verfolgung der Männer aufnahm, kümmerte sich Tyrion um das Mädchen. Sie war die Tochter eines Kleinbauern und eine Waise. Er spendierte ihr ein Essen in einem Gasthaus, sie vebrachten die Nacht miteinander und Tyrion verliebte sich in sie. Er bestach einen betrunkenen Septon, damit er sie vermählte. Nachdem sein Vater Tywin Lennister aber hinter die Heirat kam, verpasste er Tyrion eine Lektion: zunächst musste Jaime Tyrion anlügen, dass er Tysha bezahlt habe, da sie eine Hure gewesen sei und dass die ganze Szene gespielt gewesen wäre. Dann ließ er Tysha holen und von seiner Garde vergewaltigen, wobei sie für jeden Mann einen Silberhirschen bekam, was einen guten Preis für ein Freudenmädchen darstellt. Am Ende konnte sie die Münzen nicht in ihren Händen festhalten, so viele waren es. Zum Abschluss musste Tyrion mit ihr schlafen, und er musste sie mit einem Golddrachen bezahlen, weil er schließlich ein Lennister ist und daher als etwas besseres gilt Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Tyrion I . Anschließend ließ er die Ehe annullieren.Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Jon II Roberts Rebellion Beim Ausbruch von Roberts Rebellion blieb Tywin mit seinen Streitkräften in Casterlystein und wartete ab, ignorierte so die Befehle seines Königs Aerys II. Targaryen, ihm zu Hilfe zu kommen. Erst nachdem der Bürgerkrieg durch die Schlacht am Trident entschieden wurde, ritt er mit seinen Truppen nach Königmund. Nachdem Aerys von Großmaester Pycelle davon überzeugt wurde, dass man Tywin trauen könne, öffnete dieser die Tore der Stadt. Doch Tywins Truppen plünderten Königsmund im Namen Roberts. Aerys wurde von Jaime getötet, bevor Tywins Streitkräfte in den Thronsaal kamen. Tywin befahl Ser Gregor Clegane und Ser Armory Lorch, die Frau und Kinder des Kronprinzen zu ermorden, was diese auf brutale Art und Weise taten. Tywin umwickelte die Leichen der Kinder mit purpurroten Lennister-Mänteln, um das Blut zu verdecken Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Eddard II , und präsentierte sie Robert als Beweis seiner Treue . Nach der Plünderung von Königsmund stellte er verschiedene Ritter, die auf der Seite Aerys' gekämpft hatten, vor die Wahl entweder das Schwarz anzulegen oder hingerichtet zu werden Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Tyrion III . Ca. 295AL veranstaltet er das Turnier von Lennishort Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard IX . Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Als König Robert Baratheon nach Winterfell kommt, um Eddard Stark das Amt der Hand des Königs anzubieten, reden die beiden über Jon Arryns Tod und den Verbleib seiner Witwe Lysa Arryn und ihres Sohnes Robert Arryn. Der König erklärt, Tywin habe sich dazu bereit erklärt, den Jungen als Mündel aufzunehmen, was Lysa aber mit ihrem plötzlichen Aufbruch aus Königsmund vereitelt habe. Eddard zweifelt an den guten Absichten Tywins Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard I . Auf dem Weg nach Königsmund streiten sich Robert Baratheon und Eddard Stark über die Loyalität der Lennisters, insbesondere wegen der Ereignisse bei der Plünderung von Königsmund, aber der König sieht keinen Grund zur Besorgnis Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard II . Die Starks verdächtigen die Lennisters im weiteren Verlauf, auch für das Attentat auf Brandon Stark verantwortlich zu sein und so ergreift Catelyn die zufällig entstandene Gelegenheit, Tyrion im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg festzunehmen Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Catelyn V und nach Hohenehr zu bringen Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Catelyn VI , um dort Gericht über ihn zu halten Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Tyrion V . Als Revancheakt überfällt Jaime Eddard Stark in Königsmund, tötet dabei drei Stark-Wachen und verletzt Eddard schwer. Anschließend flieht er aus der Hauptstadt nach Casterlystein Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard X . Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Dort stellt Jaime sofort mit seinem Vater ein Heer auf, woraufhin Schnellwasser den Pass am Goldzahn schließen lässt Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Catelyn I . Parallel schickt er Ser Gregor Clegane in die Flusslande, wo er mit kleineren Stoßtrupps marodieren und Ortschaften verwüsten soll. Eddard denkt, dass er dadurch Schnellwassers Kräfte zerstreuen möchte Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Eddard I . Spätestens jetzt rüstet Tywin offen zum Krieg, wie Kleinfinger in Königsmund Eddard Stark zu berichten weiß Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Eddard II . Während Jaime mit seinen 15.000 Soldaten in der Schlacht am Goldzahn die Verteidigung der Tullys vernichtend schlägt und deren Verfolgung Richtung Schnellwasser aufnimmt, gelingt es Tywin, mit dem größeren Teil der Truppen von Südwesten her in die Flusslande einzudringen und in der Schlacht bei Mummersfurt die kleine Truppe um Lord Beric Dondarrion aufzureiben, die Ser Gregor Clegane festnehmen sollte. Anschließend zieht er weiter, schließt den Königsweg und zieht plündernd nach Norden Richtung Harrenhal Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Catelyn II . Tyrion trifft am Kreuzweg auf Tywins Lager. Tywin hat im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg sein Hauptquartier eingerichtet und die Wirtin Masha Heddel an einem Galgen aufgehängt. Dort trifft er Tyrion, der nach seiner Flucht aus Hohenehr das Lager seines Vaters zufällig findet. Während sie Kriegsrat halten, trifft die Nachricht ein, dass Robb Stark angeblich den Königsweg herabmarschiere. Während Ser Kevan dafür plädiert, aus der sicheren Stellung heraus den Gegner zu erwarten, bestimmt Lord Tywin, Robb siegessicher entgegenzumarschieren, um zu verhindern, dass dieser im letzten Moment der Schlacht doch noch aus dem Weg gehen könnte Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Tyrion II . Im Norden trifft Addam Marbrand auf die Vorhut der Starkarmee unter Ser Brynden Tully und wird zurückgedrängt, findet allerdings nicht heraus, dass sie plant sich bei den Zwillingen aufzuteilen, genau wie Robb gehofft hatte. Auf dem Rückweg in den Süden brennt Ser Addam alles nieder Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Catelyn III . Beim Abendessen vor der Schlacht am Grünen Arm stichelt er gegen seinen Sohn Tyrion, der zu spät kommt. Er soll unter dem Kommando von Ser Gregor Clegane mit seinen Bergstämmen in der vordersten Reihe kämpfen. Sein Schlachtplan geht nicht auf, weil Ser Gregor Clegane wider Erwarten mit der schwachen linken Flanke den Gegner zurückdrängen kann. Eigentlich sollten die Nordmänner hier den Durchbruch schaffen und dann eingekesselt werden. Gegen Ende der Schlacht zieht Lord Tywin mit der Reserve und 500 Rittern über die Reste der Stark-Armee hinweg. Nach dem Kampf erfahren die Lennisters, dass Robb sie ausgetrickst hat und auf dem Weg nach Schnellwasser ist Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Tyrion III . Robb kann Jaime in der Schlacht im Wisperwald überlisten und zusammen mit vielen anderen Adeligen gefangen nehmen Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Catelyn IV . Lord Tywin lenkt seine Armee wieder Richtung Süden, wo sie beim Gasthaus am Kreuzweg erneut ihr Lager aufschlagen. Hier erhält er Nachricht über die Schlacht im Wisperwald und die Schlacht der Lager sowie über den Thronanspruch Renly Baratheons und dessen Heirat mit Margaery Tyrell. Er beschließt, mit seiner Armee nach Harrenhall zu ziehen Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Catelyn V , um Robb in eine Schlacht zu locken. Gleichzeitig schickt er Ser Gregor Clegane, Vargo Hoat und Amory Lorch mit je 300 Reitern los, um die Flusslande zu plündern. Tyrion schickt er nach Königsmund, wo er als Hand des Königs regieren und Joffrey sowie den Kleinen Rat unter Kontrolle bringen soll Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Tyrion IV . Band 3 - Der Thron des Sieben Königreiche Während Lord Tywin weiterhin von Harrenhal aus die Flusslande plündert und verwüstet, lässt er auf Casterlystein von seinem Vetter Ser Steffert Lennister eine neue zweite Armee ausheben Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Catelyn I . Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Lord Tywin bezieht in Harrenhal den Königsbrandturm und lässt die mittleren und oberen Etagen der anderen Türme wieder herrichten für seine Armee Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Arya I . Wenig später erfährt Lord Tywin von Robb's Sieg in der Schlacht von Ochsenfurt Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Sansa I . Nach Robb's Siegen in den Westlanden marschiert Lord Tywin aus Harrenhal fort. Er schickt Ser Addam Marbrand einen Tag vorher los und lässt Ser Amory Lorch als Kastellan zurück. Auch die Tapfere Kameraden bleiben in Harrenhal. Sie sollen sich um die Vorräte kümmern Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Arya II . Ser Davos Seewert drängt Stannis, von Sturmkap abzulassen, um Königsmund anzugreifen, solange Lord Tywin gen Westen zieht.Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Davos I In den Flusslanden wird Lord Tywin's Armee von Ser Edmure Tully aufgehalten, der in der Schlacht an den Furten die Westarmee daran hindert, über den Roten Arm des Trident zu marschieren. Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Catelyn IV Etwa zur selben Zeit schafft es Lord Roose Bolton, der auf Harrenhal marschiert, Vargo Hoat und die Tapferen Kameraden dazu zu bringen, die Seiten zu wechseln. Mit einer List kann er Ser Amory Lorchs Garnison überrumpeln und die Burg einnehmen, sodass Lord Tywin tatsächlich zwischen Harrenhal und Schnellwasser festsitzt. Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Arya III Im letzten Moment rettet ein Heer der Häuser Lennister und Tyrell Königsmund vor Stannis Baratheon: in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser fällt es Stannis vom Rosenweg kommend in den Rücken. Lord Tywin führt dabei die rechte Flanke an. Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Sansa V Nach der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser reitet er bei der Feier mit seinem Schlachtross in den Thronsaal von Königsmund. Er kommt Joffreys Bitte nach und übernimmt die Aufgaben der Hand des Königs. Als einer der vorgeführten Gefangenen die Königsfamilie beleidigt und Joffrey die Beherrschung verliert, weist Tywin Ser Meryn mit einem Fingerzeig an, den Unruhestifter zu töten. Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Sansa VI Als Hand des Königs zieht er in den Turm der Hand, was für Tyrion bedeutet, dass er umziehen muss. Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Tyrion IX Familie *{Tytos Lennister}, sein Vater, Lord von Casterlystein ** {Tywin Lennister}, Lord von Casterlystein ** {Joanna Lennister}, seine Gemahlin *** Cersei Lennister, seine Tochter, Zwilling *** {Robert Baratheon}, König der Sieben Königslande, ihr Gemahl **** {Joffrey Baratheon}, sein Enkel, Erbe **** Myrcella Baratheon, seine Enkelin **** Tommen Baratheon, sein Enkel *** Jaime Lennister, sein Sohn, Zwilling *** Tyrion Lennister, sein jüngster Sohn **{Kevan Lennister}, sein Bruder **{Tygett Lennister}, sein Bruder **{Gerion Lennister}, sein Bruder **Genna Lennister, seine Schwester Stammbaum Zitate :"Ein Mann auf der Mauer ist so viel wert wie zehn davor." Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Tyrion V - Eine Redensart Lord Tywins Siehe auch * im Game of Thrones Wiki. Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Tywin_Lannister Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Haus Lennister Kategorie:Charaktere aus den Westlanden Kategorie:Hand des Königs Kategorie:Wächter des Westens Kategorie:Adeliger Mann Kategorie:Ritter